


【KK】无药可治 05

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon





	【KK】无药可治 05

KT  
abo  
桃子×糖蒸酥酪  
私设多，鬼死这么多。  
么得历史根据，瞎编的

 

“这一切就像梦一样。”堂本光一握着堂本剛的手大笑起来，身形颤抖，甚是喜悦。“你……你……小时候还一直说你肯定是个alpha，如今还不是怀着我的孩子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
那又确实是，小时候的剛调皮捣蛋，宅子里哪个屋顶哪棵树没有爬过，任谁都会说这孩子以后肯定是个alpha。倒是光一天生就是一副漂亮的好皮相，若是女子必定是千娇百媚，堂本老家主是个beta，两个beta结合剩下的孩子性别是无法预料的，但是旁人都料定光一是个Omega，以后肯定会寻得处好人家。  
大概是因为这个原因，老家主才格外宠爱剛。  
“死小子！”剛啪叽一下打了他的头。  
原本堂本宅中的奴仆都被遣散，留在身边的只有建良和菱子。现今他们居住的屋子是建良匆匆购置，是个小宅子，一共就只有四个房间。一个室存放变卖家产换的现银，还有祖上留下来的资料，他们两个虽然已经占据了最大的房间，可床铺相较起旧宅仍然很小，两个人必须挤很紧才能不掉下床。  
“哎呀，还是那个开口闭口就是主人最好我喜欢主人的那个光一最好了，我一点都不喜欢现在这个堂本宏。烦死了，一点都不可爱。”  
“你如何可以说你的丈夫不可爱！宝宝听到了会伤心的！”  
“呸！若不是你趁人之危把我标记，我才不会怀你的孩子呢！搞到我现在家业没了，宅子没了，身份也没了，还得跟你这个大傻子挤一张床！”他气不过，他二十多年来一直以为自己是个alpha，没想到一朝失贞，居然还怀上了。  
“什么堂本宏，我不是那劳什子堂本宏，我就是堂本光一，全天下就一个。你是因为太喜欢我才会跟我私奔的，不是因为别的，就是我太有魅力了，哎，没办法，谁让我从小就这么有魅力。有魅力到你堂本剛不断投怀送抱，也没办法，我又喜欢你这个不要脸的小宝贝。啧啧啧，天造地设，天造地设啊。”说着还紧紧抱着人，却还一副不是自己主动而是堂本剛扑上来的模样。  
“这孩子有你这个亲爹啊，估计也不是什么令人省心的货色。走开啦不要亲我！”  
“我就亲亲摸摸，不干别的。”  
“唔……！”  
“待会掉下床我可救不了你。”  
“臭男人！”

 

当年堂本光一与母亲到了铃木府，起初是受到极尽宠爱，各种各样的衣饰珠宝用具应有尽有，铃木将军也对这个长相酷似自己的儿子十分满意，便亲自教他读书练武。如此过了一年，两年。生活美满，府里上上下下对两人也算和气，没有什么大冲突。  
一次卧室修缮，收拾东西的时候仆人发现了一个大锦盒，被光一的母亲一把抢了回来，这一抢不打紧，顿时引起了铃木的主意，他过来让她交出锦盒，打开一看竟是一套嫁衣，他与光一母亲未曾举行过婚礼，这嫁衣无疑是她与堂本老家主的婚服，铃木恼羞成怒，提剑将嫁衣劈成两半，并高声质问她是否更在乎堂本老家主。  
其实根本无需多思虑，光一的母亲当年落魄，后来嫁入堂本家，一直以来都与老家主恩爱异常，她爱惜光一，也将剛视同亲生。她与铃木的往事她早就放下了，从前见光一日渐长大与铃木愈发相似，她便惶恐，如今也是为了保全堂本家才回到了铃木身边，见铃木怒发冲冠，只好低头认错。但那之后铃木待她越来越差，时常冷言冷语，甚至会打骂。

堂本光一不会忘记，那天母亲换上了下人的服饰，跑到自己面前，说，“宏儿，你想见你哥哥对不对？我们去见你哥哥好不好，我们回家，我们回家，我们不要呆在这里了。以后你想跟你哥哥在一起也是可以的哦，快，换衣服，我们回家。”  
一个可怜他们母子的仆人暗自掩护他们出了府。

 

“我母亲的死跟铃木脱不了干系，”光一说，“他认定母亲心里记挂着你父亲，便想要留子杀母，那时候我跳进湍急的河流，若不是命大，你如今也见不到我了。剛，此地不宜久留。”  
“你说得对，我们的安全尚且不说，被抓到的话，建良和菱子说不定就会被安个带人私逃的罪名。我们离开这，到个远一点的国家，我们重头来过，这些钱财我们没法全带，就留一些给建良他们吧。”  
“只是剛你现在身子不方便，舟车劳顿，我怕......”  
“我与你一样，从小习武，这点苦算什么。”  
“行行行，你说得对。”  
于是剛给建良和菱子留下书信，天蒙蒙亮就跟光一赶路去了。

 

铃木恼火至极，但是顾及颜面，并没有声张，只称光一到外游历，便没有再提此事。其实这么多年，光一已经长大成人，他府上妻妾成群，孩子成堆，他已经没有当年那么在乎这一个孩子。他只是咽不下这口气，他没有办法接受最爱的人弃他而去，也不想面对儿子恨他的事实。可他明白，当年雇请的人误杀了他母亲，儿子也不可能会原谅他，与其这样，倒不如还他自由。  
没想到他铃木，战功赫赫，享尽荣华富贵，到头来连妻与子都留不住。

 

“你的胸是不是变大了？”堂本剛正在看账本，堂本光一突然神情认真地指着他的胸问，“脱衣服给我看看。”  
“脱你个鬼，夜里脱衣服不冷啊？”  
“你脱了我就抱着你，保准你不冷。”他露出凶神恶煞的表情，“快点！脱了！不然我不客气了！”  
“哎呀你好烦啊，我不想脱啦。”这么久了，医师也说胎儿稳定了，适度同房不碍事，他自己其实也有些想法，只是不想让堂本光一轻易得逞。  
眼看着硬的不行只好来软的，“你看啊，剛，我想你快要想疯了，你以前不是这样的，你以前很喜欢我的，你是不是在这里见到比我年轻好看信息素比我好闻的就不要我了。你以前不是这样的。”  
“我以前是怎么样的？你说。”  
“你以前都是啊，光一啊过来抱抱，让我闻闻你，啊桃子味真棒，然后就会脱我衣服了！”  
“噗嗤，胡说，我哪有这样！”  
“还说没有，那时候你可是说教我写字教着教着就在书桌上和我做了哦，说到底，你就是不喜欢我了。唉，好可怜啊我。明天染坊我也不去了，我去找个大户人家当奴仆好了。”  
两人拿着仅有的钱到一个很远的国家盘下了一个濒临倒闭的染坊，继续老本行，规模是不及原来的，但是维持生计绰绰有余，这不，都饱暖思淫欲了。  
堂本剛放下账本，“你去啊。我不拦着。”  
“说不定被哪个太太看上，我就成了他情人了。”  
“你敢！”  
“不敢不敢，剛，我们就脱光了蹭蹭好不好，就蹭蹭，你不愿意我们就不往下做。”  
“得了吧。”堂本剛坐到床上，开始解衣服。堂本光一一高兴，赶紧坐到旁边，“来来来我帮你。”  
“轻点哦。”  
“我知道。”

堂本剛挺着孕肚，被人看着有些不自在，“你不要直勾勾地盯着我。”  
胸脯的确是变大了，有些鼓起，透着紫红。  
衬得皮肤更加雪白。  
两人对视了几秒，两相靠近，下一秒就交缠在一起。

堂本光一说得没错，他的确喜欢他身上的桃子香气，本不该出现在alpha身上的味道到了堂本光一身上并不突兀，甚是令人着迷。怀孕的身体很是敏感，仅仅是接吻已经令自己全身酥麻不已，像是身体里热流游走，越发往下，汁水淋漓。  
他微微喘气，气声传到堂本光一耳朵里，无异于催情。堂本光一将他缓缓放倒，使他侧卧，手触摸到剛的后面，摸到了那不断收缩张合的湿润。  
内心暗喜。  
“剛你太色了。”  
“第一天知道吗？”剛也不避讳。  
半勃的下体抽撸几下探进了那一汪泉水。  
“啊……”  
“哥哥，”抱紧跟前人，光一再用力深入，“那时候哪怕知道你可能就是我亲生哥哥，我也没有想过要离开你。”  
“嗯？啊……哈………………什么？”  
“我那时候每天就是想着，半夜进宅里把你掳走，然后带你去个没有任何人认识你我的地方，跟你永远在一起，哪怕你也是个alpha，哪怕你我是亲兄弟。”光一细细亲吻剛的脖颈，“为了你，我才不怕什么天谴，只要你愿意。”  
“你这小子，当真这么喜欢我？”剛一下一下承受着快感，扒拉着床单紧紧握着，仍在不断呻吟。  
“哥哥，我从小就喜欢你，你又不是不知道。”剛的内里高热，湿滑，不断吸吮着他的下体，此刻明知真实，却如梦如幻。“从你与我练武练了一天累得不行与我同枕而眠的时候，我看着你熟睡的样子，我就知道我喜欢你。”  
“那时候你才九岁，满脑子都是什么呀。”  
“我不管，反正你摄我心魄，这辈子都别想离开我，不，下辈子，三百年你都必须在我身边。”  
“好，答应你。”

灯油早就燃尽了，光一睡下了，剛摸摸自己隆起的小腹，愈发欣喜。  
这里面，有一个小小的生命，会跟光一有几分相似，也会跟自己有几分相似，只要想到这个，他便无所畏惧。

小时候光一出生，自己尚年幼，他会趴在摇篮边宏儿宏儿地叫，光一便会对他笑。后来光一长大了些，变得格外黏人，如果哪天自己生病没有出来读书，他便守在床前给自己弹琴。从前的他不会承认自己喜欢光一，是因为没有人会承认自己会喜欢自己的亲生弟弟，是因为世间绝不会容许alpha与alpha相爱。现在他才知道，哪怕他们两个真的是兄弟是同性，他们还是会在一起，还是会深爱对方。这是老天爷的祝福也是诅咒，他们注定会被对方吸引，注定会相爱。

光一不让他叫他堂本宏，显然是介怀自己的身世，但是没关系，他们有了自己的小家庭，世间不会再有堂本宏，只有他的伴侣堂本光一。

剛微笑入梦。

 

————————————  
tbc  
么写完，还是么写完。


End file.
